godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Colossal Kaiju Combat
}} '' |image= |published =Sunstone Games |developed =Sunstone Games |platforms =PC Home Consoles |languages =English |genre =Action adventure Fighting }} Colossal Kaiju Combat (stylized as Colossal Kaiju Combat!) was a video game franchise created by Simon Strange and his company Sunstone Games, the creators of Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed. After encountering a series of developmental difficulties, the project was put on indefinite hiatus in January 2016, and cancelled in late 2017. Releases ''Kaijuland Battles "''The free game features four characters from the Facebook game “Kaijuland.” Adorable monsters. Battling one another and crushing the city. What more do you need?" ''The Fall of Nemesis: Clash of the Kaijujin "''The Kaijujin have a new champion - Nemesis - and they have organized a tournament to see how well she fares against a collection of Earth's mightiest kaiju! (Plus a few uninvited guests…) competition will be fierce both on and off the field - and ultimately Nemesis will fall!" Monsters ''Kaijuland Battles *Komododon *Gigashark *Magnarok *Robokomododon The Fall of Nemesis: Clash of the Kaijujin *Nemesis *Ikameijin *Tornaq *Macrosaurus *Katyusha *Tursacra *Duncan *Moratitan *Dragonlotus *Heart Eater *Lycanoid Gallery Monsters Progenitor Kaiju Colossal kaiju combat solomon by kaijusamurai-d6ajyvb.jpg|Solomon Color Concept RED.jpg|Shadow of Red Color Concept Tornaq.jpg|Tornaq Color Concept Grimmgarl.jpg|Grimmgarl Color Concept kaiju_combat___taligon_by_kaijusamurai-d61tu68.jpg|Taligon Color Concept kc-hearteater-hero-small.jpg|Hearteater Color Concept colossal_kaiju_combat___nemesis_by_kaijusamurai-d6en2na.jpg|Nemesis Color Concept 2442511-komododon.jpg|Komododon Color Concept kaiju_combat___chelonra_by_kaijusamurai-d5yj6we.jpg|Chelonra Color Concept CKC - Enslaver.jpg|Enslaver Color Concept CKC - Demagorah.jpg|Demagorah Color Concept CKC - Gaidragon.jpg|Gaidragon Color Concept CKC - Tian Lung.jpg|Tian Lung Color Concept CKC - Bakuyoku.jpg|Bakuyoku Color Concept CKC - Mecha Stego Maximo.jpg|Mecha Stego Maximo Color Concept CKC - The Tri'Moloch.jpg|The Tri'Moloch Color Concept CKC - Prospector Pete.jpg|Prospector Pete Color Concept CKC - Khyranax.jpg|Khyranax Color Concept CKC - Kagiza.jpg|Kagiza Color Concept CKC - Aggredora.jpg|Aggredora Color Concept CKC - Bulldozer.jpg|Bulldozer Color Concept CKC - Byatha.jpg|Byatha Color Concept CKC - ShadowHeart.jpg|Shadowheart Color Concept CKC - Degijon.jpg|Degijon Color Concept CKC - Vogeladra.jpg|Vogeladra Color Concept CKC - Cryx.jpg|Cryx Color Concept CKC - Muligahn.jpg|Muligahn Color Concept CKC - Mechabaz.jpg|MechaBaz Color Concept CKC - Thanatorg.jpg|Thanatorg Color Concept CKC - Torrentula.jpg|Torrentula Color Concept CKC - Ikameijin.jpg|Ikameijin Color Concept CKC - Tursacra.jpg|Tursacra Color Concept CKC - Lycanoid.jpg|Lycanoid Color Concept CKC - Bunagi.jpg|Bunagi Color Concept CKC - Cavorstein.jpg|Cavorstein Color Concept CKC - Hound of Nita.jpg|Hound of Nita Color Concept CKC - Maladra.jpg|Maladra Color Concept CKC - Scaos.jpg|Scaos: The Sinkeeper Color Concept CKC - Gaonaga.jpg|Gaonaga Color Concept CKC - Katyusha.jpg|Katyusha Color Concept CKC - Dragon Lotus.jpg|Dragon Lotus Color Concept CKC - Exterminus.jpg|Exterminus Color Concept CKC- Gandiva.jpg|Gandiva Color Concept CKC - Duncan.jpg|Duncan Color Concept CKC - Moratitan.jpg|Moratitan Color Concept CKC - Macrosaurus.jpg|Macrosaurus Color Concept CKC - Macrosaurus Turnaround.jpg|Macrosaurus Turnaround CKC - Moratitan Turnaround.jpg|Moratitan Turnaround CKC - Lycanoid Turnaround.jpg|Lycanoid Turnaround CKC - Gigashark Turnaround.png|Gigashark Turnaround CKC - Dragon Lotus Turnaround.jpg|Dragon Lotus Turnaround CKC - Magnarok Turnaround.jpg|Magnarok Turnaround CKC - Nemesis Turnaround.jpg|Nemesis Turnaround CKC - Jinjizu.jpg|Jinjizu Color Concept CKC - Ouroboros.jpg|Ouroboros Color Concept CKC - Saltora.jpg|Saltora Color Concept CKC - Lizardra.jpg|Lizadra Color Concept CKC - Kakushigo.jpg|Kakushigo Color Concept CKC_-_Akua-Ka.jpg|Akua-Ka Color Concept Infensus_Color_Concept.jpg|Infensus Color Concept R.O.S.I.E._Color_Concept.jpg| Color Concept Orikalkos.jpg|Orikalkos Color Concept Colossal_Kaiju_Combat_Iracundus.jpg|Iracundus Color Concept Jet_Maiden.jpg|Jet Maiden Color Concept Ghol-Dom.jpg|Ghold-Dom Color Concept CKC_-_Nightstone_Manor.jpg|Nightstone Manor Color Concept CKC_-_Nemesis_Prime.jpg|Nemesis Prime Color Concept CKC_-_Keelhorn.jpg|Keelhorn Color Concept CKC_-_Mogilos.jpg|Mogilos Color Concept CKC_-_Sizemosaur.jpg|Sizemosaur Color Concept CKC Sarcosteon.jpg|Sarcosteon Color Concept CKC_-_Bogma.jpg|Bogma Color Concept CKC Tyrantasaur.jpg|Tyrantasaur Color Concept CKC_-_Xerimus.jpg|Xerimus Color Concept CKC_-_Giga_Raptor.jpg|Giga Raptor Color Concept CKC-Hofo Pepe.jpg|Hofo Pepe Color Concept CKC-Orzul.jpg|Orzul Color Concept CKC-C'thura.jpg|C'thura Color Concept CKC-Brutusk.jpg|Brutusk Color Concept CKC-Gurral.jpg|Gurral Color Concept CKC-Atlantic Scourge.jpg|Atlantic Scourge Color Concept CKC-Kaiotaita.jpg|Kaiotaita Color Concept CKC-Rekker.jpg|Rekker Color Concept CKC-Yiemniak.jpg|Yiemniak Color Concept Trading card kaiju SPN3-35_SERVOPENT.png|SPN3-35 Servopent Kaijujin CKC - Kaijujin Valtar.jpg|Kaijujin Valtar Color Concept CKC - Kaijujin Maro.jpg|Kaijujin Maro Color Concept Colossal_kaiju_combat_grah_by_kaijusamurai-d76dm37.jpg|Kaijujin Grah Color Concept CKC_-_Sundera.jpg|Sundera Color Concept Miscellaneous Kaiju Combat.jpg CKC Logo.png|The official Colossal Kaiju Combat logo Fall-of-nemesis-boxart-9.png|The box art for The Fall of Nemesis: Clash of the Kaijujin Trivia *Originally, Sunstone Games was going to create a fourth [[Godzilla (franchise)|''Godzilla]] game using the same technology used to create Godzilla: Unleashed. *Colossal Kaiju Combat was originally called "Kaiju Combat", but copyright issues with the creators of the card game Kaijudo caused Sunstone Games to change the brand name to Colossal Kaiju Combat. External Links *The Kaiju Combat Wikia *The Official Colossal Kaiju Combat Wiki *The Colossal Kaiju Combat community forums Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat (series)